


the end is here

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [10]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s8e23 Time Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: It makes Eric blind with rage, at how Stetler was quick to place the blame on Ryan. It almost ruined their relationship again and it makes him shiver with disgust on how Eric was a part of all this.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season eight, episode twenty three, “time bomb”, just an extended thing for that nice scene at the end between these two. it made me all warm on the inside, even though the show likes to throw ryan under the bus for everything.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 10





	the end is here

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this last scene in the episode is my favorite cause ryan gets revenge and verbally bitch slaps stetler and that nice moment between eric and ryan, just so heartwarming.  
> thanks for all the love on my stories:)

Eric’s just glad this is all over. 

The lying, the sneaking around, the undercover work. 

It’s tiring, especially because now it’s a thing between him and Ryan. 

Just when they’ve gotten past the whole shooting incident, Ryan is set up and arrested for the diamonds. And from the looks of it, Eric is the one pointing the finger at him. 

It’s certainly a shock when everyone finds out it’s Rick Stetler who’s behind this. The one person who’s been out for blood on the team since the beginning.

It makes Eric blind with rage, at how Stetler was quick to place the blame on Ryan. It almost ruined their relationship again and it makes him shiver with disgust on how Eric was a part of all this. 

It’s a relief when he, Horatio and Ryan confront him and Stetler confesses to everything. 

Watching Ryan slap the cuffs on Stetler makes a twist in his gut loosen as Ryan proudly walks him out in front of the whole lab. 

It’s even better when Stetler is loaded up in the elevator with the officers and Ryan turns around to face Eric. To thank him for having his back, even if Eric doesn’t feel like it. 

Hopefully the drink and dinner Eric’s planning on offering Ryan is a good start for an apology.


End file.
